


Children of the Sun

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [202]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bayern vs Frankfurt 18 may 2019, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, FC Bayern München, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates, TT, Trapp pov, kind of, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Kevin et Thomas sont des âme-sœurs perdues à travers le temps, Trapp compte bien les réunir à nouveau.





	Children of the Sun

Children of the Sun

Ils ne s’étaient pas toujours appelés Thomas ou Kevin, souvent ç’avait été des noms correspondants à l’époque où ils vivaient. Ils ne s’étaient pas toujours aimés, des fois Thomas se trouvait un autre homme ou une femme, et Kevin vivait seul en attendant la prochaine réincarnation. C’était toujours le même corps par contre, c’était facile pour se reconnaître à travers les siècles. Kevin se souvenait toujours de leurs précédentes aventures, jamais il n’oubliait qu’ils étaient, même des millénaires plus tard. Il se demandait si ce n’était réservé qu’à eux ou à d’autres, mais il n’aurait pas de réponse, et puis l’important dans chaque nouvelle vie était de retrouver Thomas. C’était s’il pouvait appelé ça par ce nom-là, son âme-sœur. Müller était l’amour de toutes ses vies, et en 2019, ça l’était encore, Trapp ne savait pas comment expliquer ce sentiment qu’il ressentait à cause des souvenirs des vies précédentes, mais c’était plus que de l’amour, une sorte de lien que rein ne pourrait trancher, même pas la mort apparemment.

C’était la première fois de toutes leurs vies qu’ils étaient footballeurs, Thomas attaquant, Kevin gardien. Thomas au Bayern, Kevin à l’Eintracht. À chacune de leur confrontation ou rencontre quand Thomas était encore joueur de l’Allemagne, il espérait que son âme-sœur se souviendrait, le rejoindrait dans leur destin, mais il rêvait en vain, il était le seul à savoir, le seul à se souvenir, Thomas était totalement innocent et ignorant de la malédiction qui pesait sur eux. À chaque réincarnation, leurs corps redevenaient vierges de toutes marques, mais à partir du moment où ils se blessaient, ils partageaient les mêmes cicatrices. Kevin souriait toujours quand il voyait un nouveau bleu apparaître sur sa peau, il était sûr d’en avoir avec Thomas.

D’un côté avec cette vie-là, Kevin était sûr de pouvoir suivre ce que faisait Thomas et où il allait, mais de l’autre côté il en apprenait aussi sur la vie amoureuse de Müller. Entre Lisa et Neuer, Kevin ne savait pas s’il arriverait un jour à retrouver son âme-sœur… Mais aujourd’hui, il allait devoir prendre son courage à deux mains pour réussir à le tenir de nouveau contre lui. C’était le dernier match de la saison, le sort avait décidé ironiquement que le titre de Bundesliga se jouerait sur celui-là et que Trapp ne pourrait pas rêver de Thomas pendant le match, mais surtout de ne pas se prendre de but. Francfort comptait sur lui pour être sûr de se qualifier en Europa League, après avoir perdu face à Leverkusen et Mainz, il devait se rattraper, un nul suffisait à leurs deux équipes pour être heureuses. Mais en passant à côté du banc du Bayern, il avait senti l’intensité des munichois, et la puissance de l’Allianz, Kevin n’était pas chez lui.

Le match commença sur les chapeaux de roues, mais pas pour eux, seulement pour le Bayern. But de Coman avant les cinq minutes de jeu, Kevin pouvait juste se réjouir pour Thomas, le voir heureux était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Plus tard, il remercia la VAR d’avoir annulé le but de Gnabry, et il devait un autre merci à Seb Haller pour le but sur corner pour l’égalisation. Mais c’était le Bayern en face, la meilleure équipe de Bundesliga depuis un moment, et Sanches rentré pour remplacer un Goretzka blessé marqua un beau but (qu’il aura préféré arrêter évidemment)… Et puis, le Mia San Mia se réveilla définitivement : Ribéry fit son entrée, récupéra la balle grâce à Alaba, et marqua. Et enfin, la fin de son calvaire, mais quand même une honte supplémentaire sur lui, Robben marqua son dernier but avec le Bayern.

Le match se termina sur un 5-1 clair et net, le Bayern était champion d’Allemagne, son Thomas était champion d’Allemagne. Avant qu’il ne puisse aller célébrer son titre avec ses coéquipiers, Kevin attrapa Müller par le bras pour le traîner à l’écart du monde, il devait absolument lui rappeler leur lien. Une fois sûr qu’il n’y avait personne autour d’eux, Kevin posa ses mains sur les joues de Thomas, son regard encré dans celui en face de lui, ça faisait si longtemps qu’il attendait ce moment…

« Thomas… Tu… Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, de nous, de nos précédentes vies, mais si je te parle aujourd’hui, c’est pour que tu prennes conscience de ce qu’on est. »

« Je me souviens Kevin. »

« Q-Quoi ? Mais, avant, jamais tu ne te souvenais ? »

« Je sais, enfin je crois que je sais, mais c’est difficile d’oublier autant de souvenirs quand on y est confronté dans ses rêves. »

« Donc, tu sais pour notre lien ? »

« Oui évidemment, je t’ai attendu longtemps d’ailleurs, tu aurais pu venir me voir bien avant ! »

« Je ne pouvais pas deviner que pour une fois tu te souviendrais de moi ! »

« C’est ça, viens célébrer avec moi ! »

« Tu crois vraiment que je peux ? »

« Mais oui, ce sera dans ma chambre ce soir, mais quand même ! »

« Tu m’as manqué abruti… »

« Je sais, alors rendez-vous ce soir ! »

« D’accord, champion ! »

Fin


End file.
